harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayden Reed
Quick description: Jayden Reed was born in 1970. At 12 years old he was bitten by a werewolf, thus making it his boggart even though he is one himself. His hair is strangely a pale blue, and he has one sibling. His friends are Leo Diliem and Inferno Hunter. He is currently on his 2nd year at Hogwarts. (Character is owned by Bear The Hybrid ONLY) Picture from Hogwarts Mystery (app) of my character. Early Life: Jayden lives with his mother and father, both of whom are wizards, and his one older brother. They have a hippogriff pet that Jayden enjoys spending time with. Off to Hogwarts: 1st year: ”Wow! It’s even bigger than I imagined!” -Jayden seeing Hogwarts castle for the first time. Jayden was extremely excited to go to Hogwarts. He was especially excited when his mum told him that they got to go to diagon alley to get his supplies. Later on the train, he met Inferno Hunter, a first year, and Leo Diliem, a 1st Ravenclaw that had flunked his first year. Jayden was sorted into Hufflepuff while his friend Inferno got Ravenclaw. Though slightly disappointed that he didn’t get the same house as his friend, Jayden was still glad for his house and saw his friends as often as he could. The Troubles Begin: Jayden often got in trouble with his friends, though always meaning well. With his friends, he became an animagus. He could turn into a bear, Inferno could turn into an abraxan (winged horse), and Leo could turn into a hyena. The three often played as animals after dark, until one day something unforgettable happened. 2nd year: Bitten: The trio was playing around in animal form when they heard a howl. “Leo, was that you.” Jayden asked cautiously. ”No..” Suddenly, a gray figure launched from a nearby tree at Jayden’s neck. He roared, being in bear form and threw the figure off. It was now apparent that the figure was some sort of humanoid wolf. The wolf sprang at him again and bit his shoulder. Jayden gasped and shrank back into human form, holding his hand to his shoulder. The wolf ran into the night, and his friends appeared by his side, now humans. ”I... I think that was a werewolf” Leo said, eyes wide. ”You should go to the hospital wing!” Inferno replied, helping Jayden to his feet. The three almost ran back to the castle. Receiving the News: When Jayden was told he had been bitten and infected with lycanthrophy, he almost cried. He wrote his parents and they almost took him out of Hogwarts. He begged to stay and they finally let him. First Transformation: Jayden was given Wolfsbane on his first transformation so he kept his human mind, but he still felt the pain. Dumbledore took him to an empty classroom to transform and wished him luck before shutting and locking the door. Jayden waited for a little before he began to feel it. He screamed and writhed on the ground until he was done. He sat and cried until finally turning back. Dumbledore unlocked the door and Jayden went to the hospital wing. Life as a Werewolf: Professor Snape brewed Jayden wolfsbane each month, since Jayden wasn’t skilled enough to on his own. Jayden attended his classes normally, though sometimes took a few classes off on days he felt sick. Before the attack Jayden had considered going for the quidditch team, but now he wasn’t so sure. Holidays: Jayden stays at Hogwarts over the holidays since his friend Leo stays and he doesn’t want him to be lonely. Besides, his home isn’t nearly as exciting as Hogwarts. 3rd year: In his third year, Jayden met a girl named Chara who is also a werewolf. She is also a Hufflepuff, and the two do their transformations together. They grew very close over the year. 4th year: 5th year: 6th year: 7th year: After Hogwarts: After graduating Hogwarts, Jayden went to work in the Ministry of Magic for Magical Creature Rights. He believed that all creatures should not be judged before people get to know them better, especially werewolves like himself. He stayed best friends with Leo and Inferno, and they still saw each other. Jayden is currently alive, despite many attacks from wizards and witches that believe all werewolves should be killed. He lives with Chara, but they aren’t married, and they have several pets including a hippogriff, niffler, and Jayden’s beloved kneazle. They never had any children, for they didn’t want to have their child suffer from being a werewolf. It would be almost inevitable that the child would be a werewolf, and most likely unsafe for the family.